Destiny's Plan
by MythStar Black Dragon
Summary: Tru has some hard choices to make in the near future. Will she make the right ones and who can she turn for help. TruJack later on.M rating for later chapters. First Tru fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_So new to Tru Calling fan fiction. My second one in all. Hope you all like. Reviews would be good if you can. Thank you it's a little after the series finished that I picked up. A Tru/Jack story eventually down the line._

Sun came streaming into her window. Tru woke up to the morning light brightening up her apartment. Stretching her arms above her head as she sat up Tru Davies looked at her bedside clock to see that she had plenty of time before class started. Giving Tru's mind time to ponder the time that has passed since Christmas. That one night when all seemed finally right with the world and everyone was happy. Everyone got along; they cut some turkey, had bad eggnog and had a very merry Christmas. That seemed like so long ago, instead of the four months it actually was.

She got out of bed heading to her bathroom to get ready. She went about her routine of getting ready. Thought's of all that's happened these past months seem as if they went by so quickly. Harrison her used to be wayward brother seems to have gotten closer to their father, Richard. Dong a great job of catching bad guys in the act. He was even thinking of getting a private investigator's license to be legit. Davis on the other hand was more into Carrie and the relationship developing between the physiatrist and her boss. Yet whenever she was around him he was distant and always busy.

Yet her brother and boss were always there on her rewind days. Getting information about the intended victims, chasing down leads, helping her keep tabs on those who died. That was her gift for a couple of years now. She would get pleas of help from the recently dead then as if on demand her day rewinds to the beginning to help make sure she gets to the people before they die again. So far she was evenly matched with her nemesis, death!

Locking her apartment and heading to her car to get some coffee on the way to class, she let her mind drift to her real problem. Death or more precisely the man who was death to her life giving rewinds Jack Harper. Jack the egotistical, self-absorbed man who kept trying to counter her saving efforts at every turn. Mr. Harper also did the whole rewind like her but unlike her he wanted to keep the people who asked for help dead as they were before. Thinking it's fate's plan that they stay dead instead of meddling with fate. Of course Jack has been trying to stop her even achieving to let some of the poor souls die for good. He had tried to get her brother but Luc her previous boyfriend ended up dead instead, her latest squeeze Jensen also was on Jacks list but she won that one showing Jack up making her feel really good.

"One cup of coffee, two sugars, half cream." Tru ordered at the café diner. Thinking of Jansen she smiled at how sweet and innocent he could be. Of course these past couple of months he has become a little obsessed with the inner workings of actual death, people dying and asking questions about her whereabouts when she runs off to help people. So far she was able to stall answering or make really good excuses. He kept being insistent and moody about everything lately. Even in class he got angrier easily over the slightest mistake one of the group members could do. Yet other times he was sweet, caring and generous about everyone. So far though Tru's life was good as she sipped her coffee waking her up even further as she walked to class.

Phone ringing she answered it on the second ring saying, "You got Tru." "Hey sis, what's happening?" asked her ever caring brother Harrison. Smiling she answered, "All's good here, no problems today. Well that's hoping no one asks for help but the day just started, you?" "Same old, same old. Dad set me up with a job finding out when this stockbroker hit town and who he's spending his time with." He told her, always informing her of his business incase anything goes sour and she could fix it. She hated that his job was a bit dangerous but she'd let him make up his own mind. "Just be careful little bro. don't want to have to save your ass again." Tru came over the phone trying to convey her worries. Relaxed as he was he hardly took it serious, "Yeah, yeah! I'm a big boy who can look out for myself. Don't worry so much. Luv ya!"

Shaking her head Tru went into class chucking away her cup in the trash. Waling over to the gang she greeted them. "What's up my peep's?" she asked playfully as Avery and Timothy looked up at her in their respective lab coats. Both gave her a head nod and smile before turning back to the corpse on their lab table. Jensen already hands deep inside the dead man. Pulling out his hands the gloves glistened with dead blood. He stood their staring at it as if he were entranced by it. Tru came over and called his attention, "Jensen snap out of it man. Are you ok?" Eyes turning, he finally took notice of her as if she wasn't there before; He began to talk out of nowhere "It's amazing what the dead can teach us like so many ways to die, small to large. The body such a complicated machine, one loose wire and goodbye forever." She looked over to the other two lab partners and all they did was shrug at his weirdness. Teach walked in starting class making it impossible to talk to Jensen. She'd wait till later to get him alone and figure this thing out.


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter up and ready for review. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions. Hope you like it and I will try and get chapters out as soon as possible._

Tru and Jensen were at the park, people walking around, dogs running around, and children playing. The park was beautiful trees blowing in the wind, green grass underfoot, and a shinning sun making the day hot. Jensen's blonde locks shined off the rays of the sun as his eyes stood out the color of the ocean. He carried his jacket over his shoulder of his white shirt. She had her bag hanging off her arm with a tight spaghetti strap top and faded jeans just enjoying being with him.

Pointing to an empty bench she suggested, "Let's go sit over there." He just nodded following her and sitting when she did. "So Tru what's up? Why we here?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the seat not looking at her but anywhere else. Unsure of how to start with him she just went for it thinking being upfront usually worked for her. "I just wanted to know if there is anything wrong or problematic you want to talk about. Because you know I'm here for you." She told him as she held onto his hand for support. Confusion crossed his face as he asked her, "What do you mean Tru?" Taking his face in her hands she turned it to face her, "Jensen, you don't have to push me away. We can work through anything you need." His face still showed no understanding of what she wanted.

"Honestly Tru, there is nothing wrong, I'm fine. Why would you think that I have a problem?" he asked her curious as to why she brought this up. Now it was her turn to face away not wanting to anger him. "Well it's just we noticed your temper and mood swings lately." "We? Who's we?" he questioned immediately smile starting to disappear. Rubbing her legs as if it were cold she answered, "Avery, Tim and I, you know your friends. Who really care about you!" Snorting he got up and came back with, "Yeah my friends who talk about me behind my back." Shaking her head she corrected him, "No it's not like that. We've seen how you are about death, always talking about it. I'm wondering that maybe you need help or someone to talk to." "Now you saying I need a therapist!" he yelled at her coming to stand over her. His eyes were no more an ocean but cold and frozen ice. Tru was stunned at his change that she was speechless. He just continued, "Come on Tru, I am totally normal. So I think about death, I 'm a med student, dealing with a corpse everyday so what."

Now he paced in front of her going on with his triad, "If anyone needs help is you!" Het turn to look at him confused not understanding. Of course he explained himself, "Always running around, never in one place for long, making excuses before turning up in the weirdest places. Thinking she can save everyone but you can't even help yourself." Jensen turned and walked away leaving her there in shock. Losing sight of him she got up and yelled after him, "Jensen, Jensen!" He didn't even turn just kept walking away. "Damn!" she said to herself.

"That boy does not appreciate you as much as he should. I mean you did save his life and all." the smart remark from behind her. The voice belonged only to one foe; turning there he was sitting where Jensen was, Jack. Rolling her eyes she asked going towards him angry, "So what rock did you slither out from Jack?" Putting his hand on his chest as if he had been stabbed Jack said, "Tru such hurting words when I was just worried about a friend." Snorting she grabbed her bag putting it around herself. "We aren't friends Jack, nobody can be friends with death." Standing up by her he mentioned sadly, "We were friends once." Sticking her finger in his chest she set him straight, "That was before I found out the truth about you. If I knew what I do then I never would have talked to you."

She began to walk away from his solemn face when he called out. "So Jensen's becoming more troublesome isn't he?" Wanting to ignore him she just set her shoulders back and head held high she kept walking. "Come on Tru admit it. He's changed becoming darker, and losing himself." Turning around needing to prove him wrong she held her words having noticed he was right behind her. Blue jeans, black shirt fitting tightly over his body and his brown jacket that he usually wore topped off with his smart grin and deep hazel eyes. Stepping back a bit she told him, "You wrong, he hasn't changed at all still the same Jensen. Just stress of school and work getting at him. So you have no idea what you're talking about!" Shrugging Jack easily and calmly said, "That sad fact is I do know, and Jensen is gone. Your friend isn't in the body anymore. It's just a shell of who he was remembering what it was like to be dead."

"You're wrong about him, about everything as usual. He is a good guy the same Jensen I remember from when I met him. I won't give up on him, because I believe in him. Everyone deserves someone to believe in them." Having made her point she left not bothering to acknowledge any of his statements anymore. She heard on the wind almost low enough not to be heard, "Even me?" Stopping she inclined her head to the side almost deciding not to answer but to keep walking. However, she was better than him and felt pity for the way fate gave him his job. "Yes Jack even you." The last word said as she walked away leaving him to himself as she went to meet her brother and dad for lunch.


End file.
